


Stay There

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [263]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Boys In Love, Caring Harry, Established Relationship, M/M, Off Screen Violence, Panicky Draco, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco asks Harry for help.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [263]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Stay There

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways To Say I love You Writing Challenge fic, based on prompt no. 83. _Stay there, I'm coming to get you._

Harry threw down his book at the bright sparkle of a Patronus. He recognised it immediately: it was Draco’s, a Camargue house that was as elegant as he was. 

“I’ve been attacked,” spoke Draco’s voice from it’s mouth, rough and panicky. “A bunch of them, outside the Leaky. I’m okay… they’ve gone, but will you come and get me? I’m frightened that they’ll come back.”

Harry’s jaw tightened, a muscle jumping in his cheek. “Stay there,” he said quickly. “I’m coming to get you.”

He apparated away, furious. He loved Draco so much but their world wasn’t anywhere as forgiving.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
